ámame como yo a ti
by caramel dreams
Summary: serie de one-shots y drabbles sobre las micro naciones y sus romances (de todo un poquito). -el momento en el que sentiste el amor puro y verdadero, ese fue el día en que supiste a ciencia cierta que estabas enamorado por primera vez.
1. imperfecto

**Á** mame como yo a ti.

Mini serie de las micro naciones

 **I** mperfecto:

Mohutt.

-un gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Joshua Alexander Strauss Kirkland. Soy de Sídney, nueva gales del sur, Australia. Estaba encantado ya por conocer lo maravillosa que es los estados unidos de américa, soy un fan de su nación, sus películas son geniales.

Mi madre me había educado para ser cortes con los extraños y tratar bien a las personas, pues nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar un favor suyo, y claro estando en un país extranjero lo mínimo que debo hacer es causar una primera buena impresión para ser aceptado

-aaah para un momento quieres, esto no es Hollywood príncipe, estas en missori. Y vas a ponerte a ordeñar a las jodidas vacas conmigo, captas.-mi guía por así decirlo no conocía los buenos modales ni la regla de causar buena impresión, aunque bueno supongo que es algo común en los norteamericanos ¿será?, bueno el hecho es que muy cortes no es en absoluto, aun así no tenía por rebajarme a su nivel, el tiene su forma de actuar yo tengo la mía.

-ooh excelente una granja, mis padres también tienen una. Bueno no es específicamente una granja, es un criadero de animales que nacen en cautiverio, los preparamos para liberarlos en el mundo exterior cuando sean lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes como para valerse por sí mismos.- sonreí mucho, mamá dice que para ganarte el aprecio de un extraño debes cautivarlo con una gran sonrisa.

-si pues aquí los preparamos para ser el almuerzo y que sepan rico.

-oye eso es muy cruel.

Para los que no entiendan, soy Joshua Strauss y como ya dije antes soy australiano de nacimiento aunque mi madre sea neozelandesa. Hice un intercambio con un chico americano para estudiar un año en este país y después volver con mi familia en Sídney.

En estos momentos me estoy quedando con la familia Jones, mientras que un miembro (no se cual realmente) de los jones se está quedando con mi familia en Australia.

Fue aquí donde conocí a David John jones, era un ser mezquino, grosero y altanero, no le gustaba que lo siguiera (a pesar de ser mi supuesto guía) y tampoco que le preguntara cosa.

Prefería que le llamaran solo John, no tenía muchos amigos y solo se le veía feliz cuando cabalgaba por la llanura solo.

John despertó mi curiosidad como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho, me encontraba a mí mismo mirándolo desde lejos, como sonreía mientras alimentaba a sus ovejas. Una sonrisa que no mostraba nunca a nadie que no fueran estas.

Como cepillaba con tanto cuidado a su caballo y le daba de comer con tanto amor.

John era enigmático, se mostraba valiente y tosco delante de los demás, pero yo sabía que era solo apariencia, John era solo un chico tímido jugando a ser el malo para vencer ese miedo a las personas.

Un amante de los animales en cubierto. Que cuando no estaba en su papel de melote se quitaba las gafas y despeinaba su cabello dejándolo caer.

Así habían pasado varios días, hasta que john me descubrió un día siguiéndolo y yo atemorizado, pensé que mis días de espiar a John habían terminado y de cierto modo así fue.

-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES, MALDITO NIÑO RICO.-grito mientras se acercaba a mi.

Me quede paralizado del miedo, pensé que iba a golpearme, pero le vi, su rostro estaba sonrojado y me di cuenta que solo estaba avergonzado.

-solo, es que. Yo también quería alimentar a las ovejas.

-h-has visto mis lentes.-me dijo tartamudeando y apartando su mirada.

-no lo sé y no creo que los necesites, el sol no esta tan fuerte, nada se compara al calor que hace en Sídney.

-es que no has ida a Texas.-dijo bajito casi como un susurro. Era la primera vez que me hablaba sin gritarme o insultarme, supuse que estaba viendo al verdadero John ese que espiaba pero que no tuve tiempo de ver.

-no he ido, pero sé que no se compara con el desierto australiano. Aquí no hay canguros.

-y quien carajo quiere a los canguros, son solo unas malditas ratas mega desarrolladas que dan brincos.

-ajajajajaja.-vaya John me sorprendes tan gratamente, eres tan tierno pero al mismo tiempo tan rustico y mal hablado.-pues tu gente dicen que son muy lindos, junto con los coalas y nosotros ganamos mucho dinero gracias a su turismos y ganas de ver a esas ratas mega desarrolladas.

-y su pongo que tienen de esos en tu "casa para bebes en cautiverio".-hizo énfasis en la última oración, la cual imito con un acento infantil y un gento inmaduro para su edad.

-también tenemos ovejas, mi mamá tiene un corderito llamado hobbit.-los ojos de John se iluminaron al oír la palabra ovejas.

-espera que, ¿hobbit?, mes estas jodiendo.

-no, es en serio. Es muy fan de la película.

Estábamos a campo abierto, hablando mientras las ovejas pasteaban y algunos pájaros cantaban, los campos eran tan verdes que me recordaban mis veranos, con mi hermanita y mis padres en nueva Zelanda con la familia de mi mamá.

Me senté un rato en el pasto y vi a John dudar de su sentarse o no. Sonreí y le hice una seña para que se sentara a mi lado.

Dudoso, sonrojado y volteando a todos lados decido por fin obedecerme.

-eres muy unido a tu famila.-hablo sin mirarme, lo note incomodo, de seguro estaba mal por no tener la confianza que le daban sus lentes de sol, pero estaba mal esconderse en ellos.

-si somos muy unidos.

-cuando te presentaste dude por si serias británico o algo, eres muy estirado.

-ajajajajajaja.-me carcaje un buen rato.-tengo familia británica, mi abuela materna es británica y papá es pariente lejano de los kirkland, pero mi hermana y yo somos oceánicos de pura sangre.

-no sería australianos.

-sí, pero mamá es neozelandesa, así que en parte también tenemos sangre de allá.

-pfff te complicas mucho joder, uno es de donde nace. Yo soy de campo, un pueblerino natal de Missouri estados unidos. Nada de sangres y eso son puras mierdas.

Me le quede perdido en su perfil un rato, él no se había dado cuenta que en toda la conversación yo no le había quitado la mirada de encima, pues no se había volteado a verme ni una sola vez mientras hablábamos.

-tienes razón.-dije sin dejar de mirarlo.- uno simplemente es de donde nace, sin complicarse mucho sobre quien vino antes, esa es cosa de ellos.- John se dejó caer al pasto, ya acostado acomodo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Y hablo suavemente.

-Alfred, se enrollo con un kirkland y lo echaron de la casa por marica.-su voz sonaba triste. Me acosté y acomode a su lado.

-¿tu crees que a mi… me hagan lo mismo?.- lo mire y esta vez John se volteo y me miro, la primera vez que lo hacía en todo este tiempo que estuvimos charlando.

Estaba sonrojado, sus ojos pardos puestos en los míos y por un momento se me olvido que el mundo existía.

-puedo besarte, por favor.-le dije.

Y él se acomodó en el pasto y se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Nos quedamos ahí besándonos en el pasto, bajo el suave azul del cielo, pase mi mano por sus oscuros cabellos para profundizar el beso.

John se separó de mí y susurro a mi oído.

-si mi familia me llegara a abandonar, porque tú me llegaste a gustar de esta manera, reconozco que valdría la pena si me sigues besando asi.

John estaba lleno de imperfecciones, era mal hablado, grosero y un tanto haragán, pero también. Era dulce, y bueno con los animales que quería, también era muy tímido y un tanto exagerado con respecto a reaccionar con las demás personas. Pero cada una de sus imperfecciones y todo lo bueno de él. Cada cosa que lo conforma, las amo. A todas por igual.

* * *

 **N** /a: más micronaciones, merecen amor, ¿abra segunda parte de esto?, ¿no la abra?, no lo sé, tal vez si les gusta y me lo dicen en un review. Bueno el siguiente será un Mónaco x seborga. Los demás lo dejare a decisión de los que quieran, yo en cuanto a micronaciones shippeo de todo.

Nota: nikko nikko no aparecerá por que el en el manga dejo de ser una micro nación para casarse y formar una familia (que cuchi). Asi que no voy a molestarlo con mi shippeo.

nota2: si ven algún horror ortográfico, sorry la universidad no me da tiempo de corregir nada así que lo subo como sale, cuando tenga un poquito mas de tiempo reviso todo antes de montarlo.


	2. la dama y el panadero

**Á** mame como yo a ti

Mini serie de las micro naciones

 **L** a dama y el panadero.

Seborgaxmonaco

Con tan solo una guitarra acústica y su valentía, el joven de origen italiano, se paró firme ante la gran casa de los bonnefoy.

Sabía que la familia de sus amada fiore, no lo quería pues no era el pretendiente ideal para la joven corinne bonnefoy.

Sabía desde que llego a parís que la vida iba a ser diferente, pero jamás se imaginó hasta a que punto, Servando vergas, hijo de dos italianos ya fallecidos emigro a parís con su abuelo y sus hermanos mayores y se establecieron ahí y lograron levantar una pequeña panadería cerca de la clase alta.

Corinne y su hermano Francis solían comprar el pan ahí, pues era muy bueno y Francis adoraba la buena calidad en los alimentos.

Francis se hizo amigo del menor de los gemelos Vargas, pues el mayor lo trataba de pervertido y sus visitas junto con su hermanita se hicieron más frecuentes.

Corinne y Servando se hicieron amigos desde muy pequeños, con el tiempo su relación se volvió más cercana y para Servando no le bastaba con sola la amistad.

Intento colarse a la casa de los bonnefoy, no fue necesario ya que Francis le dejo entrar. Y le confeso sus sentimientos por su hermana.

Francis era un amante del amor y vio con ojos tiernos, el verdadero amor de un hombre, un hombre joven pero dispuesto a luchar por su amada doncella. Y enseguida ofreció su apoyo a la causa, pues sabía que su hermanita suspiraba en secreto por aquel panadero italiano, sabía lo mucho que ella insistía en acompañarlo a comprar el pan y sabia lo mucho que había costado ese perfume que solo usaba para ir a la panadería de los Vargas.

Estaba dispuesto a todo por la felicidad de Corinne, aunque su familia no lo quisiera.

La madre de corinne y Francis, una mujer elegante y muy estricta tenía otros planes para su hija y era casarla con un empresario ingles que le doblaba la edad, para crear alianza y así extender el negocio de la familia a nuevas fronteras, Francis se escandalizo y corinne se negó rotundamente, confesando su amor por el panadero y que no aceptaría a otro hombre que no fuera él.

La señora odette enojada, le pego una bofetada a su hija y la mando a encerrar en su cuarto, hasta que entrase en razón.

Francis le conto todo a los hermanos Vargas y el joven Servando quedo perplejo, Francis pedia ayuda para liberar a la doncella de las garras de la feroz bruja que la tenía cautiva en su alcoba.

Y Servando con decisión planeo encontrarse en lugar y liberarla de tal maleficio.

Junto con Francis, Feliciano y lovino (el último protesto por no ir cuando decidieron dejarlo, se propuso a ir por que en el fondo quería ayudar a su hermanito).

Cada quien con un instrumento, dispuestos a romper las murallas que separaban a Servando de corinne.

Sonaron los acordes y la voz de Servando salió con fuerza, dispuesta a hacerse escuchar.

Conozco el tramo de la luna  
Donde los sueños se desnudan  
Ya tengo el mapa con la ruta  
Para llevar el alma tuya  
Y aunque te sobren varias dudas  
Las mataremos una a una

Corinne sabía que conocía esa voz, y se acercó a la puerta que daba al balcón de su alcoba, estaba cerrada, forcejeo varía veces pero era en vano.

Deje algún vicio algún complejo  
Para entregarte un hombre nuevo  
Sé que jamás seré perfecto  
Pero por ti se hace el intento  
Si la rutina se nos muda  
Hay contraataque en mi locura

La música seguía sonando y ella estaba encerrada, pero no se rendiría, saco un ganchito de su cabello perfectamente peinado y lo utilizo como llave para abrir lográndolo enseguida.

La señora odette que en ese momento dormía junto a su esposo no se dio cuenta aun de lo que estaba pasando.

No soy galán como Brad Pitt  
Tampoco un genio pero en fin te doy los besos  
Que te llegan a los huesos  
No soy McCartney al escribir  
Pero confieso junto a ti soy  
Son mis canciones mas sinceras y mejores

Corinne había salido justo a tiempo y observo a su fiel panadero debajo de su balcón con su hermano mayor y los gemelos Vargas, tocando para ella. El corazón de corinne se derritio y estuvo a punto de saltar del balcón a los brazos del italiano.

Que no soy bueno para ti  
Dice tu madre y pienso que hombres hay de sobra  
Pero yo soy el que te adora.

Al oír esas palabras corinne no resistió más y de la misma forma que había abierto la puerta del balcón, abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras.

Servando había parado al no verla en el balcón y pensó que se había equivocado y corinne ya no quería verlo más.

-espera, viene en camino.-le dijo Francis

Y Servando sonrió esperando a la chica que le había robado el sueño.

-servando.-se oyo el grito femenino.

Corinne corrió hacia el descalza y daspeinada y servando pensó que jamas se había visto mas hermosa. Le pido a sus hermanos que comenzaran donde se habían quedado.

Por un momento corinne paro de correr.

Servando entrego su guitarra a francis.

Y camino hasta corinne mientras cantaba.

-Hombres hay de sobra pero yo soy el que te adora, si es suficiente di que si, apura y mudate hasta mi, juro hacerte, muy, muy feliz…. Corine.-se puso de rodillas ante la jove que estaba sorrojada hasta los pies y su respiración estaba muy acelerada.

-se que aun somos menores de edad, pero quisieras ser mi mujer, digo, yo solo.

-si-grito mientras se lanzó a sus brazos.

-vee, que bello verdad fratello.

-qué asco, son unos cursis todos ustedes.

-jajaja.-rieron Francis y Feliciano al unísono.

Si se preguntan qué pasó después, la señora odette, tuvo que aceptar que Vivian en el siglo XXI y los matrimonios por conveniencia ya no eran bien vistos.

Corinne convenció a su padre para que este aceptara a Servando y para mala suerte de doña odette ya no tenía aliados.

El señor bonnefoy, quedo encantado con la familia Vargas por su forma de cocinar, no superaba la de su hijo mayor, pero aun asi los Vargas se la pasaban en la mansión de los bonnefoy cocinando y compartiendo todos felizmente.

Y Servando y corinne, tenían sus planes a futuro claro, pero más se encargaban de vivir el momento. vivir felices juntos y aprovechar al máximo su cariño.

* * *

N/a: dulce, dulce, amour, amour… ajaja así me pongo cada vez que oigo a san Luis, ese par de hombres sacan mi lado más romántico. Para los que les interese son una banda de baladas venezolana (publicidad nacional donde). La canción que canta seborga es de ellos, se llama no soy. es hermosa. Perdón si les paso como romano ajajaja TODOS SOIS UNOS CURSIS!.

Bueno el próximo sera a petición un seawy, ummm no me gusta mucho esta pareja, aun asi tampoco me disgusta, así que veremos que sale. Yo soy más partidaria de norte de Chipre x sea y norte de chripre x wy, no se extrañen si ven un triángulo amoroso más adelante, es más lo tengo preparado en mi mente desde que comencé el fic así que es un echo XD

gracias a Tobi Lawli-pop: ten por seguro que también me gusta el seborga x sealand. asi que muy pronto muy pronto uwu

gracias tambien a kusajishi-chiru:omg amo tu fic de galletas danesas w, ajajaja por lo tanto el proximo cap esta dedicado a ti, como disculpa por no dejarte review y siempre leerlo :p y el kugelad es un echo amo esa pareja y obviamente tendrán su one-shot.


	3. prohibido

**Á** mame como yo a ti.

Serie de las micro naciones

 **P** rohibido

Part:1

seawy

Había algo que la gente llamaba la maldición de los kirklands, se oían rumores por las calle y algunos afirmaban que los kirklands mantenían relaciones incestuosas por causa de alguna maldición.

Los miembros mayores no le tomaron mucha importancia al principio, porque creían que eran habladurías de la gente envidiosa. La verdad en parte era cierto que a las personas le gustaba hablar mal de una familia tan conocida como los kirklands. Pero si algo era cierto es que las relaciones prohibidas dentro del núcleo familiar era un hecho.

Todo se descubrió después de que Arthur arrepentido y algo asustado decido confesar entre lágrimas sus actos carnales con el mayor de sus hermanos, lo que al principio pareció ser un broma de mal gusto resultó ser totalmente cierto, las pruebas recorrían toda la delga y pálida piel del rubio. Y un médico termino por confirmar todo.

Cosa que llevo a la desheredación de Scott y el traslado de Arthur a estados unidos.

El caso principal y el más escandaloso fue el de Ella Kirkland, cuyo padre era hermano del padre de Arthur nacido en gales, actualmente viviendo en nueva Zelanda decidió visitar a su familia llevando con él a su pequeña y adorable hija.

Ella conoció a jett Strauss, hijo de un empresario australiano, Jerry Strauss y su tía Charlotte kirkland.

Se conocieron cuando apenas usaban pañales y se llevaban al principio como perros y gatos, Jeff solía creer que Ella era un niño, uno rarito y afeminado. Por lo cual la trataba como si se tratase de un varón a los golpes y con bromas pesadas. No fue hasta que la vio con falda que y las aclaraciones de su madre que supo que era niña.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor que ella fuese un chico.

A medida que crecieron su relación se volvió más estrecha y de un momento a otro terminaron enamorados, a raíz de los escándalos sucedido por la relación incestuosa de Arthur y Scott, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Si no fue hasta que Ella supo que estaba esperando un bebe.

Ella sabía que no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta y también sabía que no podía ocultar la verdad sobre el padre del bebe. Así que decidida fue a contar la verdad. El señor Mike Kirkland, padre de la chica, no pudo soportarlo y la encerró en su cuarto, Ella le conto sobre su estado a Jeff. Y este invento un plan para huir con ella a Australia.

Huyeron juntos a la sombra de toda la familia, los kirklans no supieron el paradero de la pareja.

Jeff y Ella se instalaron en un pequeño pueblo por el desierto australiano y tuvieron a su primer hijo, un niño precioso con los ojos verdes como los de su madre y las típicas cejas kirklands.

El pequeño fue nombrado Joshua Alexander Strauss. Y su padre se puso a trabajar duro por el bien de su bebe, abrieron una pequeña granja que servía como refugio a los animales nacidos en cautiverio que por alguna u otra razón quedaron huérfanos, con los conocimientos de ambos pudieron salir adelante.

A tiempo que Joshua cumplía los tres años, Ella volvió a quedar embarazada y esta vez fue un motivo de celebración en el hogar.

Ya no tenían el estrés de ser juzgados y tenían todas las comodidades para recibir a su nuevo bebe.

La pequeña Wendy Iraia Strauss nació en sidney a diferencia de su hermano. Ya que sus padres habían decidido mudarse unos días y dejar el refugio a manos de unos trabajadores.

Abrieron un zoológico y compraron una casa pequeña pero con un gran patio para que sus niños jugaran y compartieran con los animales. Justo como a ellos lo hacían cuando eran niños.

Wendy era la princesa de papá y Joshua el príncipe de mamá.

Aunque crecieron abarrotados de lujos gracias al esfuerzo y amor que les tenían sus padres que les complacían en todo, Wendy era un poco, bueno muy activa y desordenada. A veces gruñona y un tanto malcriada, tenían un carácter fuerte y algo varonil. A diferencia de su hermano, que era más calmado, aunque a veces también era un tanto gruñón (pero solo cuando no encontraba su peine o su acondicionador para cabello) muy afeminado y educado.

Un día cualquiera, Ella estaba tranquilamente revisando el correo, cuando encuentra una invitación para el cumpleaños número diez de peter kirkland, al parecer un nuevo kirkland había nacido el mismo año que su querida wy. se sorprendió un poco, había pensado que los kirklands los habían olvidados y que no sabían donde estaba. al parecer había estado equivocada.

Hablo muy seria mente con su esposo, discutieron como pocas veces lo hacían y decidieron que era momento de enfrentarse al pasado y reconciliarse con su familia.

Peter conoció a Wendy el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, jamás había visto niña más linda. Sus ojos cafés su piel bronceada y su cabello castaño perfectamente arreglado (cortesía de Joshua) lo hicieron enamorarse a primera vista.

la miro a la distancia contemplandola, observándola bien y preguntándose que era lo que la hacia tan angelical. era como si una luz celestial se posara en ella, en estos momentos le paresia que eran solo ellos dos en el mundo. avanzo casi de manera automática. como si sus pies se mandaran solo,en busca la cercanía de esa niña sentada en una esquina del jardin, allá a lo lejos en un banco apartado, bajo la sombra de un arbol.

-hola.-se atrevió a saludar peter.

Wendy estaba aburrida, lo suyo no eran las fiestas y menos los vestidos muy pesados y cargados de accesorios, además en Londres hacia mucho frio lo cual odiaba.

levanto la vista al rubio, la sonrisa de peter paresia un sol de tan deslumbrante que era.

-peter kirkland es un gusto.

-wendy strauss.-dijo con simpleza.

-aaah sii, genial que tal si jugamos un rato.

-no puedo, este molesto vestido no me deja hacer nada.

Peter miro a la niña, enserio le gustaba su vestido, pero no era muy divertido que se quedara así.

-ahí hay un baño.-señalo el otro extremo del jardín, donde había algo parecido a una cabaña.- puedes cambiarte.

-mi hermano no me dejaría.

-y si te disfrazas.

A la chica se le ilumino la mirada

-podria quitarme esta molesta cosa, voy.-y ni lenta ni perezosa, corrió al baño, peter algo confuso por esa reaccion salio corriendo a buscar un cambio de ropa para wendy. Después de un cambio rápido los niños salieron a jugar al patio.

peter guio a wendy a su lugar secreto, un jardin botanico rodeado de rosa por todas partes.

-woow.-dijo la niña sorprendida.

era igual a los paisajes de cuentos de hadas

-Este es el jardín de rosas de mi hermano Arthur.

-Es hermoso, parece sacado de una película de disney.

La chica corrió hacia las flores, seguida por la atenta mirada de peter, se veía como un chico bajo esa camisa ancha y pantalones largo con tenis. Aun así no le quitaba el encanto, al contrario, por alguna razón se le veía más vivas y alegre con esa ropa que con aquel lindo vestido.

-tu hermano tiene mucho tiempo libre, este jardín es enorme.

-aah nou, solo es un amargado, ya no vive aquí.

-le extrañas.-pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-pff obvio no.-peter aparto la mirada, agacho un poco la cabeza y suspiro.-por supuesto que no, quien extrañaría a un amargado.

-mentiroso, se ve que si.

-c-callate, por supuesto que no.-peter se sonrojo de la verguenza, no es que extrañara a Arthur es solo que. es solo que.

-es solo que es mi hermano.-dijo suavecito haciendo un puchero.

-si mi hermano se fuera muy lejos, me sentiría muy triste. Los hermanos pueden ser molestos, mucho. Pero al mismo tiempo son taaan buenos, sin Joshua me sentiría incompleta.

se quedo mirando a la nada, tal vez ella tenia razón y si lo extrañaba, le arrancaron a su hermano, con el que mas compartía de una forma abrupta y se negaron a explicarle el por que, solo dijeron algo relacionados con los estudios, pero peter sabia que mentían.

Wy trato de arrancar una rosa, lastimándose en el intento. Peter corrió a ayudarla y coloco su dedo en sus labios. la chica se sonrojo.

-Q-QUE HACES.-aparto su mano rápidamente.

-te chupo la sangre para que cure mas rapido.-sonrió y esa sonrisa radiante se volvio espeluznante con ese rojo adornándola.

-ESO NO SIRVE DE NADA I-IDIOTA. ME VOY ERES UN PERVERTIDO.-la chica salio corriendo del jardin botanico seguida por peter intentando disculparse por lo sucedido.

Era apenas unos niños, pero tras ver la escena el señor kirkland, casi entra en pánico. No volvería a dejar que la historia se repitiera.

.

-sii y también jugamos en los columpios, cuando su hermano la vio con mi ropa grito como una niña y se desmayó, su mamá y su papá son tan geniales, además son tan jóvenes, mami porque tú no eres tan joven y bonita como la señorita Ella.-la mujer pelirroja sonrio forzadamente mientas trataba de dormir a su hijo menor.

-ya cariño, duerme, mañana juegas con tu primita.

-wendy deveria quedarse para siempre, es muy divertida.

Peter se quedó dormido al cabo de un rato y su padre apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

-quiero hablar contigo.-le dijo a la mujer, que trataba de acomodar a su hijo bien en la cama.-brittany apresúrate.

-espera solo lo estoy cobijando.

La británica beso la frente de su pequeño niño y siguió a su esposo.

-que querias decirme..-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-hay que alejar a peter de esa niña.

-como, pero si se están llevando tan bien.

-esa niña es fruto del pecado Brittany, y tu lo sabes.-el hombre dio un fuerte manotazo contra la pared.

-no quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir, menos con otro de mis hijo y muchísimo menos con esa mocosa, hija del mal.

-sabes que no son primos cercanos.-le dijo brittany un poco alterada por el comportamiento de su marido.

El kirkland no quería sonar como el malo del cuento, pero le preocupaba el bien estar de sus hijo, desde lo que paso con Arthur y Scott se había vuelto muy protector para con sus hijos.

-lo enviare a vivir con un amigo mío en Suecia.

-pero si ella vive en Australia, porque enviar a peter lejos si ella no vive aquí de por sí.

-mientras más lejos mejor Brittany.

su esposa lo miro indignada.-has lo que quieras, solo envías a tus hijos lejos por que tienes miedo. pero vale, si no quieres verlos has lo que te de la gana, despues de todo siempre haces lo que te da la gana albert, no se ni para que me avisas.

.

-creo que mi familia quiere mandarme a vivir a Suecia, dicen que es bonito y que hare mas amigos ahí.

Peter y Wendy estaban comiendo helado sentado en el jadin de rosas de Arthur.

-ummm, me parece bien, supongo.

La chica miro el suelo un poco desanimada, peter era su amigo y tan pronto tendrían que dejar de verse.

-claro, este yo volveré aquí, promete que tu también vendrás. somos amigos verdad.-le sonrió, wendy sabia que no podía negarse a esa sonrisa, era sinónimo de esperansa.

Wendy miro a peter a los ojos y correspondió su sonrisa.

-claro.-mostró su dedo meñique.-es una promesa.

Extra:

-y el esa rosa que te pusiste en el pelo.-pregunto Joshua entrando sin pudor alguno a la habitación de su hermanita.

Fue resivido con un almuadazo en la cara.

-n-no es problema tuyo.

-mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá Wendy tiene novio.

-no es cierto!.

* * *

N/a: no quería hacerlo más largo, se supone que sería un capitulo completo, pero llegaba casi a las diez páginas y dije no. Hagamos esto por parte… me encantan los oceánico, al momento de iniciar el fic pensé en hacer a nueva Zelanda hombre pero no soy buena con el m-preg, pues verán yo el m-preg no me lo tomo muy a la ligera pues son chicos y no chicas. y eso en lo personal creo que afecta al personaje psicologicamente. Un hombre no sabe cómo actuar si esta embrazado entonces seria drama sobre drama, mucho con que ambos sean primos hermanos. Creo a ver mencionado un seaxchipre del nortex wy. Si arreglo bien mis ideas será la continuación de este, aunque para bajar tensiones tengo un ladkul de lo mas mono :3 tratare de subirlo pronto, morirán de ternura ya verán. Bye ¿reviews?


	4. arte

**Á** mame como yo a ti.

Mini serie de las micro naciones

 **A** rte:

Ladkugel:

-recuerden que este es el proyecto final y vale el setenta por ciento de su calificación, los grupos serán asignados al azar.

Se escucharon quejas al fondo de todos los estudiantes.

-silencio, aquí la profesora soy yo.-abucheo y berrinches, aunque a la mujer no le importo y los ignoro.-a ver el primer grupo es.

Mientras la señora de lentes hablaba, los alumnos se hacían la idea de quienes serían los grupos.

-crees que quedemos juntos.-pregunto un pelirrojo a su compañero que estaba sentado en el pupitre de al lado.

-no lo sé, igual sería la primera vez que no estamos juntos en un proyecto.-le respondió el albino sin quitar su vista del cuaderno donde estaba dibujando.

-yaa, sería raro trabajar con alguien más.-desvió su mirada a la ventana.

-siempre puedes pedirme ayuda, no importa con quien quede.-esta vez el albino volteo a verle, descubriendo al pelirrojo sumergido en sus pensamientos como pocas veces.

-quito grupo, eeh Johan y Viktor, son los únicos que quedan así que.

-eeeeh, pero si ellos siempre están juntos, no es justo.-salto a quejarse una niña de cabello castaño.

-si es cierto no es justo.- se quejó otro.

Y así el salón se había vuelto un despelote de niños gritando algo referente a la igualdad y el no a la injusticia y la libertad de expresión.

-SILENCIO, YO SOY LA PROFESORA Y SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGA.

-profe mejor consígase un novio.

-see, tuvimos derecho a elegir a nuestro políticos.

-Igor no estamos viendo política en mis clases.

-lo siento me confundí.

Johan suspiro, porque todos eran así de escandalosos, solo fue una coincidencia, podría pasarle a cualquiera.

Volteo a ver a Viktor, quien lo miraba con dos pulgares arriba mostraba su entusiasmo.

-LA CAMPANA.- grito un alumno y todos los niños olvidando el tema de los grupos salieron corriendo hacia su libertad.

-recuerden que debe ser una obra de arte de cualquier tipo, y no, las rocas amontonadas no son aceptadas Igor.

Igor volvió a levantar la mano.

-que no, no me interesa de que la hayan aceptado como un arte, no quiero rocas en mi salón.

Johan pasó de ellos junto con Viktor y cuando ambos estaban por salir del salón la maestra llamo a Johan, Viktor quien era el mejor amigo de Johan lo siguió para ver por qué lo solicitaban.

-a Johan, solo quería decirte que tengo esperanzas en ti y en tu visión de Artista, no se lo dije a los demás pero sus obras serán juzgadas por un busca talento y.

-no es eso preferencial señorita Liv.-interrumpió Viktor.

-ooh, lo siento, Vik, pero me dijeron que lo mantuviera en secreto de todos menos de Johan. Esta mal que lo diga frente a ti, pero como eres el compañero de Johan creo que está bien. Además seguramente si no te lo cuento yo Johan te lo contaría.

-bueno aun así creo que.

-no quiero participar.

Víktor y la maestra se quedaron en piedra.

-c-como.-tartamudeo la mujer.

-a menos que, a Viktor se le dé el mismo crédito que a mi sea cual sea el proyecto que presentemos.

Al oír eso Víktor se sonrojo.

-te preocupas demasiado Johan.

-está bien, está bien, se les dará el mismo crédito a los dos.

.

-no debiste, Johan, tu eres el prodigio aquí.

Los chicos caminaban tranquilamente a sus casas, siempre caminaban juntos, a pesar de todo. Los malos, los buenos recuerdos. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, inseparables.

-si estás conmigo, creo que puedo crear algo perfecto, porque me das la inspiración para hacerlo y eso vale mucho.-hablo Johan mirando al frente del camino.

-no vale la mitad del crédito.-le dijo Viktor mirando sus pies.

Johan para en seco y tras el Viktor. Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Viktor subió la mirada apara poder observar mejor a su amigo

-por qué te detienes.-le pregunto el pelirrojo

-creo que aún no lo has entendido Víktor.

-umm.-Viktor le miro dudoso y Johan suspiro.

-eres un idiota.- Johan paso su mano por la cara de Viktor, observado esa pequitas que adornaban la nariz y parte de las mejillas de Viktor.

-hace tiempo que me siento extraño Viktor, estoy seguro que tú eres el responsable.

-estas actuado raro, dices cosa muy raras hoy Johan.-Viktor tomo la mano de Johan en su mejilla y la quito con delicadeza.

-Viktor, ¿tú me quieres?.- preguntó el albino sonrojado mirando el suelo

Viktor asintió, sonrojado y confundido, no entendia que le pasaba a Johan estaba actuando raro.-si, te quiero mucho Johan.

-sabes lo que hacen las personas que se quieren.- volvió a preguntar, levantando su rostro perdiéndose en la mirada turquesa de Viktor, aunque sonaba más como una afirmación.

Viktor asintió dudoso, pero luego negó.

-hacen esto.- Jhoan beso dulcemente la mejilla de Viktor.- y eso es arte.

Viktor se quedó congelado un memento, estaba muy avergonzado tanto que el rojo de sus mejillas opacaba el su colorido cabello.

-oye, Johan.-le llamo a lo que Johan le miro.-se puede hacer ese tipo de arte en otras parte.

Johan sonrió.-partes como cuales.-ya sabía de qué partes hablaba su amigo, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

-parte como los labios.

-claro.-dijo el albino de trenzas con una gran sonrisa.

"el arte se puede crear en todas partes"-pensó, mientras besaba suavemente los labios de su mejor amigo. Bajo la luz de una farola en una tarde de regreso a casa que seguro ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

* * *

 **N** /a: corto, cursi y empalagoso, pero me gusto?... y a ustedes.

¿review?


End file.
